


absolutely perfect

by starsupernova



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart seems to always thud when she's around even though they've been dating for years, and he doesn't know if he’ll ever be out of his teenage lovesick state. </p><p>“I love you,” he says again and Marinette looks up amusedly, even though she’s definitely blushing at least a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolutely perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa present for my best friend, bri, and i have her to thank for getting me into the hell of ml. 
> 
> hope you like it, and enjoy!!

Adrien wakes up to the smell of crêpes and strawberries and the air feels like love against his skin. **  
**

Marinette’s side of the bed is still warm, although she is already up, and Adrien rubs at his droopy eyes and pulls off the soft blankets.

Plagg and Tikki are still curled up on their respective pillows and Adrien smiles warmly at them.

The tiles are cold against his bare feet but he fixes his bedhead and brushes his teeth and washes his face before plodding into the kitchen.

“Morning, Adrien,” Marinette’s voice is soft and melodious and Adrien wonders for the thousandth time in his life how he ended up with someone as amazing as _her_.

Adrien walks up behind Marinette, wrapping his arms around her, and presses chaste kisses around her shoulders and neck.

Marinette giggles and it's like angel song.

She moves the last crêpe onto the plate as Adrien is still snuggling into her and pries his arms off as she moves to the table.

Already set there are two steaming mugs of coffee, a fruit bowl, and three jars of Nutella, jam, and maple syrup, respectively.

“I love you,” Adrien whispers and Marinette smiles beautifully.

He’s unworthy.

He eats his food quietly next to Marinette. His heart seems to always thud when she's around even though they've been dating for years, and he doesn't know if he’ll ever be out of his teenage lovesick state.

“I love you,” he says again and Marinette looks up amusedly, even though she’s definitely blushing at least a little.

“Slept well, did you?” she teases.

Marinette’s at the point with him where her Ladybug and her Marinette combine into something that makes Adrien completely and utterly weak.

“I love you, too,” she replies and Adrien leans over to kiss her on the cheek with syrup-sticky lips. Marinette returns it on the lips when there's a loud sound like a throat being cleared.

“PDA,” Plagg warns, burying himself into the cheese near the fruit bowl.

Adrien rolls his eyes, pulling away. “Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that we share the house with you. Or maybe I just don't care.”

“Shut it, kid. I tolerated all of your Chat Noir rendezvousing to meet Marinette, I've witnessed way too many makeouts.”

Adrien rubs his temples at the memories. “I was a kid—”

“You don't seem to have changed,” Plagg retorts, smirking like he knew he’d won.

“I _hate_ you,” Adrien replies emphatically and Marinette laughs at their antics.

“Is Tikki awake?” she asks and Plagg scowls.

“Not yet,” he says. “Good riddance.”

Unlike Adrien and Marinette, Plagg and Tikki had definitely not bonded, choosing to bicker over everything rather than get along.

It must be the whole good luck bad luck thing.

Not that they weren't friends; Adrien had seen Plagg surreptitiously care for Tikki all too often.

Adrien finishes his last bite and gets up from his chair. “I'm going to take a shower,” he announces and shoots a sly look to Marinette. “Care to join me?”

Marinette turns bright red and shoves her face in her arms, groaning.

“Gross,” Plagg mutters and Adrien laughs.

* * *

It's a Sunday, which means they both have a free day. Marinette works on a dress design and Adrien is scrolling on his phone through the Ladyblog.

(Of course, Alya now knows who Ladybug and Chat Noir are but she didn't have the heart to give up her hard work.)

She peeks over Marinette’s shoulder from the armchair of the couch which he's laying on like the cat he is.

“Ooh, that's really good,” he says and marvels at the design. “My dad would have—”

“—hated it, probably. Well, after he knew that it was made by me.”

Gabriel Agreste had passed away two years prior due to heart failure, sustaining a burning dislike for Adrien and Marinette’s relationship.

Adrien pouts and rubs comforting circles on her back with his thumb. “Come on, Mari, he didn't really hate you at all. He just wanted a different life for me.”

“Do you want a different life for yourself?” Marinette asks, and it's such an honest question that Adrien’s heart twists a little.

“Of course not, Marinette. I love you so much.”

And it's an honest answer.

Marinette smiles genuinely but then her expression turns to worry. “I'm so sorry, Adrien, I really didn't mean to talk about your father like that—”

“It's okay,” Adrien reassured. “He didn't love me much either.”

It's the bitter truth, he realizes, as he falls into Marinette’s lap and curls up in it.

Marinette leans the sketchbook on his back and draws, the scratching noises being the only sound in the quiet sunny room.

* * *

A scream outside the window alerts them to the newest victim.

He's barely a high schooler, calling himself Metal Man, but he's hard to catch, silver tones blending into the large warehouse where they’ve cornered him.  

Chat curses and twirls his baton, before tightening his grip on it. “Nice time to use Lucky Charm, don't you think?”

Ladybug responds by performing the move, and a hammer spins out of the air and into Ladybug’s hands.

“Could be useful,” she comments and Chat shields her from a shard of metal as she scans the room.

“Would be nice it it was useful now,” Chat says through gritted teeth and Ladybug rolls her eyes.

A projectile almost slices Chat’s arm but Ladybug chooses that exact moment to hurl the hammer into a button on the ceiling.

A net falls from the ceiling and Chat uses a burst of Cataclysm to destroy the part right above their heads, leaving the lump that is Metal Man struggling in the net in front of them.

Ladybug stalks towards him and pulls off the goggles, crushing them under her feet and the akuma is released.

It's quick work after that: cleansing the akuma, using Miraculous Ladybug to reverse the effects, celebrating over how angry Hawkmoth must be because it's literally been years and he hasn't been able to catch them.

They return the boy to his home, accept thanks and cookies from his mother, and then duck behind an alley to transform.

“I love you,” Adrien whispers to Marinette breathlessly as his Chat Noir costume disappears, but it's too quiet for her to hear.

* * *

Marinette’s wearing a dress and she is stunning. Adrien feels inferior in his suit until Marinette peppers his face with kisses and whispers to him that he looks amazing.

The restaurant is pretty high class, and Marinette looks impressed. Adrien nervously sticks his hand into his suit jacket, feeling for the small square case with the ring inside it.

He’s almost positive that Marinette will accept the proposal but a nagging voice in his head tells him to prepare for the worst.

 _Or maybe that's just Plagg_ , he muses as they walk to the reserved table.

Tikki had encouraged him, though, and as someone who’d been around most of Marinette’s life, her opinion was greatly valuable.

The Eiffel Tower is beautiful through the large window but Marinette seems to outshine even that with her sparkling eyes.

He's never been more surer that he will love Marinette forever.

There's a garden outside of the restaurant that Marinette is nearly demanding to see, so after their dinner, Adrien gratefully lets her drag him out.

There are bright violet and electric blue and soft pink flowers and a maze of hedges that Marinette pulls him through.

They're in the depth of the maze when Adrien decides it's the closest to perfect he could get.

“Mari,” he says and tugs on Marinette’s hand until she lets go of her tight grip.

He drops to one knee and pulls the case out of his pocket, flipping it open and holding it up to show her.

Her mouth falls open and she seems near speechless so Adrien plows on.

“You've been the light of my life since I met you. There's no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I will love you until the day I die, that I can guarantee.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?”

Tears are shining in Marinette’s eyes. “Of course I will. Of course. Yes. Yes.”

Adrien rises to his feet and pulls Marinette closer to put on the ring and he's pretty sure he's crying but he's too happy to care.

Marinette presses their lips together and Adrien can feel the cold band of the ring against his cheek. “I love you so much, Adrien, never forget it. I will never stop loving you,” she says almost fiercely and then she's crying too.

She pulls away and leans her forehead into Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien reaches to the right and pulls a flower off of the hedge and tucks it behind Marinette’s ear.

“I can't believe we’re getting married,” Marinette whispers and Adrien just thanks all of his stars that he hadn't waited longer.

“Nino’s best man and Alya’s maid of honor,” Adrien replies and Marinette laughs.

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” she says and—even if it is just for that second—everything is absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://stxrsupernova.tumblr.com/) & my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiribakus)


End file.
